Beginner
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Beginner ; Release Date : 2010.10.27 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You，Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90063～4 (Limited Edition Type-A-, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-63～4 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90065～6 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-65～6 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1098 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Beginner / Senbatsu # Boku Dake no value (僕だけのvalue) / Undergirls # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Kimi ni Tsuite (君について) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Nakeru Basho (泣ける場所) # Beginner (off-vocal) # Boku Dake no value (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Kimi ni Tsuite (off-vocal) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Nakeru Basho (off-vocal) ; DVD # Beginner Music Video # Boku Dake no value Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Kimi ni Tsuite Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Nakeru Basho Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Beginner Formation Video (Im Yoona Center ver.) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Beginner Formation Video (Moon Byulyi Center ver.) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Beginner Formation Video (Kim Yongsun Center ver.) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Beginner Formation Video (Kim Hyoyeon Center ver.) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Beginner Formation Video (Kang Seulgi · Choi Hyojung Center ver.) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Beginner Formation Video (Bang Minah Center ver.) Theater Edition Details ; CD # Beginner # Boku Dake no value # Kimi ni Tsuite # Nakeru Basho Included Members '"Beginner"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong '"Boku Dake no value"' Undergirls (アンダーガールズ) (22 Members) (Jung Yerin & Yoo Jeongyeon Centers) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Hirai Momo, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Lee Kaeun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Han Dong, Im Jinah, Jung Soyeon, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Yoo Jeongyeon * Kenkyuusei: Jung Mimi, Kim Seolhyun '"Kimi ni Tsuite"' (5 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung * Team K: Lee Kaeun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Kang Seulgi '"Nakeru Basho"' (7 Members) (Kim Mihyun Center) * Team A: Myoui Mina * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hyun Seunghee * Team B: Kim Mihyun, Yoo Jeongyeon * Kenkyuusei: Cho Haseul, Jung Haerim General Information Beginner is AKB48's 18th Single, 20 overall and 9th single since their change to KING RECORDS. This single was announced at the Surprise wa Arimasen live during the encore section of 2nd concert, and the Type-A edition also features the song from the winning unit of the AmebaPigg Unit Battle; Kimi ni Tsuite. The single also includes a new song by the Undergirls and another track by a new vocal-unit. Trivia * First senbatsu of Choi Yuna. * First KING RECORDS single to have Limited Editions. The National Handshaking Events tickets are now included in these editions. * This is also the first AKB48 single to have 5 editions. * This is the first AKB48 single to sell 1,000,000 copies. ** First million-selling single since Akikawa Masafumi's "Sen no Kaze ni Natte" in August 2007 (released May 2006) ** First million-selling single by a female artist since Nakajima Miyuki's "Chijou no Hoshi / Headlight Taillight" in March 2003 (released July 2000) ** First million-selling single by a female group since Morning Musume's "Koi no Dance Site" in February 2000 (released January 2000) * Japan's 243rd million-selling single ever. * Beginner's first day sales was the highest first day sales since Oricon started to report daily sales. It was the best selling single in 2010 in Japan. * Motto: 「今回のAKBは、かなり、ヤバイ！」 ("Konkai no AKB wa, Kanari, YABAI!" / "AKB this time is, considerably, amazing!") Category: AKB48 Singles